My Blade Shall Light My Way
by RequiemOfANightmare
Summary: Uther the Lightbringer requested the two princes of Lordaeron, Arthas and Leoric Menethil to assist him on culling a Orc threat near Strahnbrad but what he didn't know is that he changed their fates forever. This is a Warcraft 3 story that turns into a World of Warcraft story. Oc x Sylvanas Rated T for now.


Chapter 1 Defense of Strahnbrad part 1

AN:Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to get this rewrite out. I have no excuse but that I am lazy… and really enjoy playing my video games… so sorry again but I think this first chapter is far better then the previous one. If you agree tell me in the review. Alright without further adieu, I present the rewritten first chapter of My Blade shall Light my Way.

The forest of Lordaeron was tranquil, Leoric, the youngest prince of Lordaeron, was savoring it. He rested a hand on his lion pummel of his longsword, as he listen to the sounds of nature from the trees swaying in the wind to the sound of birds chirping as they flew above the forest floor. He let out a sigh and smiled, his father, King Terenas the second, told him that he all ways came to the forest to think. Especially when Leoric and his brother was born, he said that the forest whispered their names to him.

Leoric ran a hand through his messy blonde hair when he heard a twig snap behind him. He immediately turned around with his hand on the handle of his blade.

"Woah, easy there little brother, it just me." Arthas stated as he raised his hands up with a smile on his face.

Leoric let out a breath as he crossed his arms over his chest with a stern expression. "I could have cut your head off, Arthas."

"Oh calm down Leoric… I was just wondering where you went since you weren't there to help clean up camp."

"I came out here to think and to enjoy the peace while I still can." Leoric stated as he turned his attention to the azure sky above.

"It's just a filthy orc up raising, not a full blown war." Arthas sighed as he patted his brother on the back. "We'll be back home soon enough, little brother, then you can stick your face in your books again."

Leoric rolled his eyes as he looked at his brother. "I know you have been itching for action, I have too but I just don't want an unnecessary war. Our people have suffered enough and so have the Orcs."

"The Orcs don't deserve the mercy our father gave them, they are nothing but beast and only understand one thing. War." Arthas stated with finality as he turned to walk away.

Leoric took a deep breath, he knew his brother and a lot of people of Lordaeron saw the Orcs as beast that should be put down for what they did in First and Second Horde invasion of Azeroth, instead of being put into internment camps. Some of the lords in his father's court even questioned his father on his decision for sparing the monster and each time his father would respond with 'If we kill them all, we are no better then beast.' Even with that answer, people continued to oppose his father's law, allowing the Orcs to live, by sacking Internment camps and slaughtering the resident Orcs. Many camps fell, even the soldiers meant to guard them turned coated and joined in the slaughter. This all stopped when King Terenas had enough of the useless slaughter and heard word that they were going to attack the largest encampment of Orcs. He ordered Uther with an army of 500 men to intercept the mob and to arrest them all for treason. That was the end of the Orc killing until they started their own revolts from within the camps to be free and some managed to breakout, they roamed the countryside pillaging until they were put down and the cycle of hatred between the two races continued.

Leoric followed his brother back to the campsite to find it all packed up and already loaded onto the wagons. He spotted a squire walking towards him with his loyal steed, Stalwart, he met him halfway. He reached into his saddle bag and tossed the boy a small pouch.

The boy gasped and bowed his head. "Thank you, my prince."

"Don't mention it, just don't spend it all in one place, lad." Leoric said as he got onto Stalwart and snapped the reins as the convoy headed towards Strahnbrad to meet up with Uther and his forces. They got back on the main road, Leoric joined his brother at the front of the column, he looked back to all their men, fully armored with Lordaeron's Iconic silver and blue. Their strength number in the two hundreds, the reason behind that was due to the fact both Princes were called to aid by Uther to quell the uprising and just a father's paranoid mind. They traveled at a steady pace, they were 12 hours away from Uther's camp and at the rate they were traveling they would be there before dusk. As they traveled the countryside, the brother princes would wave at the people working the fields and they would wave back. Some farm girls swooned and acted like love stricken maidens calling out the princes' names, Leoric and Arthas could hear the men chuckling behind them. The brothers smiled and waved at them, the girls giggled and one fainted, shocking the brothers.

"Is she going to be okay?" Leoric asked.

"Yes my prince, she just in love with you both and never thought she'd get to meet both of you!" One of the girls answered as the others helped her up.

Both brothers looked at each other before they watched the farm girls take their friend away back to the village. The men continued to chuckle and teased their princes in good fun and all they could do was take their teasing. They had to pass through a town and a lot of the villagers ran out to greet them and young girls with flower baskets gave everyone in the convoy, a Azeroth Rose.

"Here you go, my prince." A young brunette girl offered him a rose.

Leoric smiled at her and took the rose and smelt it. "Thank you, young one, go back to your family now."

She smiled before she ran back to the crowd, to a blonde man and a brunette woman. The parents bowed their heads and Leoric nodded before their army left the town. He looked up at the sky to see the sun was about to reach its highest, symbolizing noon was almost upon them. He looked ahead to see a flowing stream they had to cross.

"Halt, let's give the horse a short rest and a chance to drink some water!" Arthas yelled as he got off of his horse and led it over to the stream.

Leoric followed him and the wagon drives unhooked the horse and brought them over afterwards. The men spread out and sat under the shade of trees, removing their helmets allowing the winds cool their heads.

"I can see why you don't wear helmets my princes." Captain Llane stated as the wind blew through his dark brown hair.

"Aye Captain, it's even better when you're full gallop." Arthas said as he ran a hand through his long blonde hair.

Leoric chuckled as he formed a bowl with his hands and drank from the stream. The cold water was refreshing from a continuous walk under Azeroth's sun. He grabbed his waterskin and put it down current, he watched the pouch fill before he grabbed it and capped it. A lot of men drank from the stream and refilled their waterskins. They dropped their guard and allowed themselves to relax for the moment but this would prove almost fatal. One of the archers were surveying the other side of the stream from a natural rock formation. His eyes narrowed when he saw movement, then out of nowhere a spear soared through the air impaling the man through the chest. He let out a scream of pain before dropping to the floor dead. The men turned to their dead comrade then looked to the forest as Orcs charged out and closed the distance almost immediately slaying the men closes to the stream. Arthas growled as he readied his warhammer as the first orc charged him. He blocked the attack and shoved the crude Axe to the side before he slammed the hammer into the Orc's head. The beast staggered before Arthas brought up his hammer and smashed its head in. Leoric drew his Longsword and decapitated an Orc that had tackled a footsoldier to the floor. He helped the soldier up and the man nodded to him before rushing back to grab his sword and shield. After the initial shock wore off from the ambush, the men began their counter offensive. Archers took position on the high grounds and fired at the orcs on the other side within the forest, killing a lot of their range fighters. Captain Llane and the Footsoldiers charged into the fray to fight alongside their princes. Arthas hit a female orc in the gut with the top of his warhammer causing her to stagger before he struck her across the face, a wet sounding crack was heard as the she orc let out a scream of pain as she fell to her knees. Once more Arthas finished her off with a overhead swing, crushing her skull. Leoric slashed an orc across the chest horizontally before he brought it back diagonally cutting through the orcs face. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a she Orc charging towards him, he turned and faced her. She roared at him right before colliding with him but at the same time she impaled herself on his longsword and skidded backwards as the blade went deeper. She finally stopped when the blade was buried in her chest up to the guard, Leoric looked into her eyes as she coughed up blood, some of the blood got on his face. He grabbed her by her shoulder and shoved her off as he pulled his blade free. With a heavy breath, he wiped the blood off his face as he looked down at the corpse. Then he heard the men cheer, he turned to see Arthas finish off the last Orc with a chest crushing hit. The beast fell to the ground, still alive, holding his chest before Arthas smashed his head in. Leoric sighed as he turned towards another captain with his gold and blue armor. "Captain, get me a casualty report and bury our dead."

"Yes, my Prince." The captain said as he hit his breast plate before he ordered some footmen to count their loses and the enemy.

Leoric spotted Arthas walking towards him with his warhammer dripping with Orc blood. Leoric looked at his own blade, it had finally seen battle and now stain with blood of his fallen foes. He ran the blade along its scabbard, wiping away the blood before he returned it to his side waiting to be drawn again.

"Damn Orcs… They enjoy the ideology of honor yet they have the audacity to ambush us." Arthas said as he wiped the blood off his hammer with his hand then flicked the blood to the floor. "But at least we stopped them before they got to any village and caused more damage."

Leoric nodded his head as he thought back to his people they had seen as they traveled their lands. He and Arthas looked towards their men to see some helping the wounded and some carrying the dead. After about an hour of healing and burying the dead, the Captain walked over to the brother princes.

"My princes, we lost twenty-five men." The Captain reported as he saluted. "The men have begun burying them."

" Thank you Captain… I didn't read the roster on who would be joining us, since my father allowed me to join last minute." Leoric stated as he rested a hand on his pummel.

"I am Captain Joseph of the 14th cohort of the 5th legion of Lordaeron." The Captain informed as he removed his helmet to reveal dark brown hair with light brown eyes.

Joseph looked to be as old as his brother or even older. The captain saluted before walking to check on the men of his cohort. Arthas and Leoric walked over to graves and said a silent prayer to the light to watch over their souls and to guide them to the heavens above. The men had gathered and paid their respects but they had to continue. For if the Orcs were this close to a village a few hours away from Strahnbrad, what had happen to Uther and his men.

They picked up speed and no longer made detours as they were only 2 hours away from Uther's main camp. In the distance they saw no sign of smoke or the sound of battle. Finally they made it to camp and the sun was close to setting.

Uther was standing at the camp's entrance when he spotted Lordaeron banners approaching quickly. He smiled upon seeing the lads come up and over the ridge with their force behind them. Uther walked over to them as they dismount and their horse were pulled away by squires.

"Prince Arthas and Prince Leoric, the men and I are honored… You could make it on time." Uther joked with a smirk on his lips.

Arthas' face had a deadpanned expression, Uther's eyebrow arched, then a smirk appeared on Arthas' face. "Sorry we took so long, my little brother here couldn't stop talking to the farm girls."

"Yea- wait what?!" Leoric exclaimed as he looked at his brother and mentor began to laugh.

The younger prince scowled as he crossed his arms. They composed themselves after a minute of laughter. Arthas wiped a tear away from his eye as Uther cleared his throat then said. "That can't be possible my Prince, Prince Leoric still likes that Elven Woman from back when he was a child that visited Capital City."

Leoric eyes widened as a blush spread over his face and then his brow furrowed in anger, he shot a glare towards Uther and Arthas as they began to laugh again. Arthas held his sides as more tears streamed down his face. "En-Enough Uther! My sides can't handle this!" Arthas took a deep breath to try to calm his laughter.

Uther smiled and padded Leoric on the back. "Oh come on lad, we're only joking."

"Hahah… Whatever, Arthas here needed a flower crown from these village girls and when he put it on, his big head broke it." Leoric smirked as Uther laughed and his brother sobered up.

"Are trying to say I have a big ego or a big head?!" Arthas questioned.

"I say… Both!" Leoric joined Uther in the moment of bliss and his brother joined it.

They calmed down after a minute and wiped their eyes. Uther straightened out and smiled at the men who were once his students learning to become paladins. The princes looked at their mentor as their expressions became serious. "Uther, we ran into Orcs twenty miles down the road, how did they manage to slip through?"

Uther's eyes narrowed. "Some managed to slip through…?"

"Yes Uther, we lost some men but at least we encountered them before they reached any settlement." Leoric informed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Damn Orcs… Captain Talion!" Uther yelled and a captain with a feather crest on his helmet appeared.

"Yes, Lord Uther?"

"Check the patrol roster and see who hasn't check back in, in the last 12 hours."

"Yes, Lord Uther." Talion turned and quickly rush to the patrol tent.

"You lads must be hungry, let's head to the camp's kitchens." Uther said as he began to walk towards the large gathering of men, Arthas followed him.

"You go on ahead, I'll go get the report from Talion and tell you at the table." Leoric said and Arthas nodded his head.

Leoric followed in the general direction he had seen the Captain go. He looked for a tent that was yellow with a blue trim. He spotted it within the sea of tents with a blue and yellow flag flowing in the wind. He quickly navigated through the camp and dodged the busy bodies of the camp as they carried supplies to and forth to certain areas. He made it to the tent and pulled the flap open to find Talion look at the patrol book. His eyes were narrowed and he was completely focused on finding what Lord Uther wanted.

"Captain, when did the last patrol leave?" Leoric asked as he walked over to the desk.

The Captain looked up and immediately stood and saluted with a quick bang of his chest plate. "Forgive me my Prince, I didn't hear you enter."

"Ah, it's fine Captain, at ease." Leoric said as the Captain sat back down and looked back at the log book. "So to my previous question."

"Oh, yes…" He skimmed the page and flipped it over to the next one and then pointed at it. "Here it is, the last patrol left here in the morning, they were sent to check the forest nearby… They should have returned about two hours ago."

"The patrol was its standard twenty-five men?" leoric asked.

"Yes, my prince. They were also given horses so they could quickly return with information of any Orc movements that escape the forward camp's attention." Talion informed before closing the book.

"We have a forward camp?"

"Yes, the Orcs made their internment settlement into a wooden stronghold after they slaughtered the guards. We're at the camp that is meant to contain the Orcs in the area… but were failing at that as of now..."

Leoric let out a sigh. "What have they been doing in the area?"

"The usual, they are attacking towns in the area and raiding them for supplies."

"How many have been hit?" Leoric questioned.

"Give me a second, my prince." Talion turned to a chest behind him and opened it.

The sound of shuffling papers filled the room as the Captain rummaged through the chest. Leoric waited patiently as he looked at the heraldry sowned into the tent. One of the heraldry was a shield with an eagle and two longswords behind it. The next was Captain Joseph's heraldry of a shield with a sun on it on the wall of a tower. The next was Captain Llane's heraldry, it was a griffin with a rider on its back wielding a lance.

"Found the map!" Talion unfolded the map and laid it on the table.

Leoric looked back to the table to see the forward camp was set up a day trip from here and that there was two perimeter camps meant to contain the orcs. Within the perimeter they had set up was five red Xs on villages. The only village that had not been hit yet was Strahnbrad.

"This was before we arrived, my prince." Talion said as they heard the sound of an eagle screech as it flew over the tent. "Excuse me, my prince, I believe the Forward camp have sent us something."

Talion left Leoric alone in the tent as he saw the position Strahnbrad was in. He went to the trunk and searched for a layout of the village, it took him a good five minutes before he had found it. He laid it out on the table and saw it had two entrances and one was facing north, where the Orc encampment was. He thought of a strategy to narrow the opening of the entrance. He could use soldier but that wouldn't be as fruitful and only worn his men out. He then remembered that Strahnbrad was a village known for having good harvest, so wagons would do the trick braced by wooden poles. Leoric smiled but that meant they would have to leave as soon as dawn breaks. He shook his head as he turned to leave the tent when he ran into Captain Joseph.

"Ah! Forgive me my prince." Joseph rubbed his head as Leoric did. "Your brother wanted me to figure out what was holding you up."

"Nothing just formulating a plan on how to defend Strahnbrad from the Orcs. Besides that lets return to my brother before you leave with me so we may fortify the village."

Joseph nodded his head before they exited the tent and walked towards the makeshift eating hall. Leoric followed Joseph to the table where he saw Uther, Arthas, and a few Captains dining out of their armor in their common clothes. Arthas spotted his brother approaching the table.

"Ahhhh! Leoric you've decided to finally join us!"

"Calm down brother, I was not gone that long… anyways it seems that one of the patrols were attacked with no survivors…" Leoric informed as he took a seat across from his brother and next to Uther. "We also lost a few horses…"

"Damn orcs… we'll make them pay for what they have done." Arthas glared at his food and stabbed it with a fork as if it was an orc.

"We will lad but you are a paladin. Remember your oath and the code of conduct you live by." Uther stated as he looked at both of them. "Recite them lads… so I many know that you know them still."

"Honesty. Don't lie or cheat. Let your word be your promise. Courage. Never fear to act, though caution is wise. Compassion. Aid others, protect the weak, and punish those who threaten them. Show mercy to your foes, but temper it with wisdom. Honor. Treat others with fairness, and let your honorable deeds be an example to them. Do as much good as possible while causing the least amount of harm. Duty. Be responsible for your actions and their consequences, protect those entrusted to your care, and obey those who have just authority over you." The brothers recited in unison and Uther nodded.

"I'm glad you still remember it but Arthas I heard you trail off a few times…" Uther stated and Leoric chuckled at his brother scratching the back of his head.

"Anyways, I plan to leave for Strahnbrad as of this moment. So I may set up defense when the orcs attack, if the information is correct." Leoric said as he grabbed a piece of bread and ate some of it.

"The information is correct, lad, we just don't have the manpower to keep the orcs' main force within their stronghold and defend a village." Uther took a sip from his flagon. "That is why I sent for you and your brother. We need you to defend Strahnbrad from the raiders while I moved the rest of the force to the forward camp."

"So I'll be on my way, Arthas," Leoric looked at his brother. " I will take half the men, I will need you nearby for the hammer and anvil technique."

"Alright little brother, what will be signal?"

"A fire arrow will be shot into the sky, this is when you will flank them." Leoric informed and Arthas nodded his head. "If that is all, Captain Joseph rally your cohort."

"Yes my prince." The captain replied before leaving.

"Be careful little brother…" Arthas said.

"I will… cya tomorrow." Leoric smiled before he got up and went to the stable area.

He arrived to find his horse, Stalwart being cared for by a young woman. She was too busy grooming his mane to notice Leoric's approach, he smiled and leaned against a pillar as he watched. Her flame red hair was tied back in a ponytail and look great against her dark green working clothes. She turned around to grab an apple from the table nearby to only jump when she saw the prince.

"Milord… I didn't know… why did you not announce your arrival?"

"Well, my dear, I was just admiring how much attention your giving the big buy… and how happy he looks." Leoric said as he moved passed her and petted Stalwart's snout, e.g. snorted in response to his master. "What is your name, lass?"

"Milord, my name is Kayla, I am one of five Cavalier Captain or at least I am now…" She said with a solemn smile.

Leoric arched his eyebrow as she looked him in the eye. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well… my father was slain in the defense of one of the recently hit towns, he was Captain before I and Lord Uther asked me to take his position. I've been doing fairly well but I just feel that I don't compare to my father and how he handled certain situations…"

"Listen, Captain Kayla… don't try to compare yourself to someone it will only lead you to doubting yourself and that can lead to very dire mistakes... Take it from someone who has done this a dozen times when he was younger. Also learn from what your Father has done and apply that to your own style of leading…" Leoric said with a smile before he pulled Stalwart out of the stable.

He looked at her to see her slightly stunned into silence before she shook herself out of it and looked at him. "Thank you for the advice Milord, but where are you going at this time?"

"I plan to head for Strahnbrad and prepare defense for the upcoming attack on the village." Leoric informed as he mounted his horse. "Do you wish to come along, Captain Kayla?"

"At this moment?" She questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"All up to you Captain, you can come now or arrive with my brother who will set out tomorrow afternoon for Hammer and Anvil."

"I think tomorrow would be the best course of action, Milord, we won't be of much used if we are stuck fighting within the town, better to hit their flanks with a charge if we are to do anything."

Leoric smiled and nodded his head, Kayla brought her fist up to her chest then Leoric spurred Stalwart towards the main entrance. He found all one hundred footsoldiers and archers waiting for him with the Captain on horseback.

"I know we've been marching for the past few days but we must head to Strahnbrad to bolster the defense for the incoming Orc raid…" Some men groaned but the other remained silent. "You knew what you were signing up for… To serve this land's nobility and to protect this land's people. I don't want to hear you complaining for I am going with you. And if I must, I will walk alongside you and the Captain may pull my horse."

The men kept silent and he looked at the Captain and nodded his head.

"Alright men! Move out! Also keep those torches lit!" Joseph commanded as the men turned and marched out of the camp towards Strahnbrad.

They marched in complete silence and Leoric kept an eye on the surroundings around him as he marched at the head of the column with Joseph at his side. Even though he couldn't see anything that was in a few feet of them and didn't help that the wind was rustling the trees. He glanced back at his men to find them just as paranoid, he could see some had a grip on the handle of their broadswords. Leoric returned to his attention in front of him and he could see torches in the distance on post and building. A small settlement, one of many that around Strahnbrad. Leoric was glad to find the settlement seemed undisturbed by Orcs or any other matter of beast. Then suddenly the field they were in was illuminated by the moon, Leoric looked up happy to have some good light and it seemed the skies were clear of clouds as well. Then he saw something moving across the field, Leoric raised his fist and the men all stopped. Leoric looked over at Joseph. "Did you see that?"

"Looked like a Gnoll…" The Captain responded as he readied his lance. "My prince, there are more…"

Leoric looked to see more Gnolls moving in on the hamlet.

"I need twenty good men to engage the beast." Leoric looked back at his men to see twenty volunteers raise their shields in the air including the Captain. "Alright, the rest of you continue your march. Captain, we must stall them."

Joseph nodded his head before he followed the Prince out, Leoric readied his Longsword as they got closer to the Gnolls. Lucky for them the wind was blowing towards them, hiding their scent from the pack but one Gnoll turned when it felt the ground rumble. It turned only to see glittering steel in the moonlight before its head came clean off. Joseph speared another one through the back and pulled it back out as he rode on, the Gnolls stopped in their tracks and turned when they heard one of their packmates yelp, the largest Gnoll pointed his crude weapon at them and the other ones rushed to meet their end while half ran into the hamlet to take whatever they could including the pack leader. Leoric cut down any that got close but rode straight for the pack leader, while the Captain speared any that went after the Prince. People exited their homes to see the Gnolls running through the hamlet taking anything that wasn't too heavy to lift. Some of the men grabbed pitchforks or any farming tool that could be used as a weapon and rushed out to protect their homes. One villager intercepted a Gnoll trying to take one of his cage chicken that provided eggs for his family. He thrust his pitchfork forward but the creature dodged the attack before it retaliated with an overhead swing. The man brought his pitchfork up and blocked the attack before hitting the Gnoll in the face with the butt of pitchfork causing the creature to yelp and stumble backwards. Then the man stabbed the creature in the gut, it howled in pain before the villager pulled the pitchfork out and thrust it through its head killing the beast. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another beast rushing towards him with a butcher's knife, he turned and barely blocked the attack but with dumb luck the Gnoll managed to hit the same spot as the other, cleaving the pitchfork in two. The man stumbled backwards and tripped over the corpse, falling onto his rear he knew this would be the end. He could hear his wife and children scream out for their father as he watched the Gnoll lung at him then out of nowhere a knight appeared and decapitated the beast mid flight. The corpse crashed into the man and blood splattered onto his face, he quickly shoved the corpse off himself and stood up. He wiped the blood from his face and looked at the knight only to realize it was Prince Leoric Menethil of Lordaeron due to the sigil of royalty on the pin that held his cloak on his back. They heard a scream come from the farmer's house to see two Gnolls banging on the door.

"Get away from there!" The farmer cried out and went to intercept the beast but the prince had beaten him to it.

In one mighty swing, he cleaved the head off the two beast but the prince didn't see the third rushing towards him from his blind spot.

"Your majesty!" The farmer yelled as he rushed forward and caught the Gnoll mid flight on his pitchfork and pinned the creature to the ground.

"Thank you, good farmer but please get back inside and barricade the door. We'll handle the rest of them." Leoric turned his horse as he heard his soldiers engage the Gnolls and Captain Joseph yelling orders.

He rode back towards them when he was suddenly thrown off his horse. He hit the ground hard. He pushed himself up onto all fours, he heard the hyena like laugh from behind him. He spotted his longsword to the right of him before dodging the crude axe of the Gnoll. He grab hold of his blade and turned just in time as the best swung again. He blocked the axe but the beast had the strength over him and was pinning him to the ground. Then Leoric realized it was the Gnoll pack leader.

"How d-dare you attack Goldentooth's pack!" The large Gnoll snarled in Leoric's face who cringed away from its rancid breath, he could see a single fang that was golden. "I eat you... F-for ruining m-my plans!!!"

Goldentooth snapped at his face, Leoric moved his head back away from his mouth. He pulled his fist back and punch the Gnoll right in the snout. Goldentooth let out a whimper as he stumbled backwards but Goldentooth was back on him snarling. He summoned all his strength just to hold Goldentooth at bay. Then out of nowhere the pack leader let out a howl of pain and was forced off of the prince.

"Your majesty, are you alright?!" The farmer called out then was suddenly knocked back by the pack leader.

Leoric got up and Goldentooth turned back to him and growled. The pack leader charge towards him with his axe raised high above his head, the prince held his ground with his blade at the ready. Goldentooth brought the axe down but Leoric parried it away from his body before spinning around the pack leader and elbowing him in the same spot the farmer stabbed him causing him to yelp. Then Leoric spun back around and cleaved the pack leader in half, the remaining Gnolls in the little hamlet whined notifying the others of the death of the pack leader before fleeing from the hamlet in fear. Leoric took a deep breath as he shook his longsword of the blood while he ran over to the down farmer who was recovering from being thrown into a wall.

"Good farmer are you alright?" Leoric questioned as he knelt down before the peasant.

The farmer shook his head while holding the back of his head, he pulled his hand forward to see it covered in blood. Leoric sheathed his blade and rested his hand against the farmer's forehead, the prince closed his eyes and focused calling upon the light to heal the man's wound. He felt a warmth engulfed his chest then it traveled into his palm that rested against the farmer's forehead, a faint light began to glow on his palm. The farmer sighed as they both heard children's voice yell out daddy and a woman call out husband. Leoric felt them stop behind him and then small thumps on his back.

"You leave my daddy alone!" A boy cried out as he pounds against the prince's back plate.

Leoric glanced over his shoulder looking at the child who had tears running down his cheeks then he heard the mother gasp and immediately pulled the boy back but the child fought against her grip.

"Timmy! Stop that!" The woman struggled to keep a grip on her son. "Your Majesty, forgive him!"

Leoric smiled as he removed his hand from the farmer's forehead and offered him a hand which he took. The prince pulled him to his feet.

"There is nothing to forgive… the boy only wants to protect his family…" Leoric smiled before turning to the farmer. "May I know your name, my good man?"

"Its Higil… your majesty… thank you for saving us." The farmer said as he bowed his head and more people from the other hovels came out and the group of soldier entered the the hamlet.

"No… I should be thanking you, Higil, you saved my life and was wounded in the process. If you weren't married and with children, I would ask you to join me and the 14th legion to defend Strahnbrad. You sir have the makings of a hero and right now the world could use people like you." Leoric stated. "Is there anything I could do for your, Higil?"

"The thing you can do for us common people is stopping that Orc army from sacking Strahnbrad, we rely on that town to sell and ship our crops..." Higil stated and the people nodded their head and shouted their agreement and words of encouragement for the Prince and his soldiers.

Leoric nodded his head as Joseph approached the Prince with the reins of Stalwart in his hands. He mounted his loyal companion.

"Good luck your majesty, may the light guide you!" Higil yelled and the other villagers joined in as the Prince and his troops began to file out of the hamlet back towards the main road.

Leoric looked back and waved goodbye before facing front and mentally prepared himself to face the Orcs in the coming battles and thinking of more ways to fortify Strahnbrad.


End file.
